


I shot an arrow in the sky and it stuck

by attachiantenephilim



Series: Let's fangirl with shadowhunters and downworlders [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Getting High, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attachiantenephilim/pseuds/attachiantenephilim
Summary: Life is about titles, labels.Alec Lightwood, for example, is seen as many titles: a leader, the serious Head of the New York institute, the responsible older brother and a devoted shadowhunter. It was a shock for many people when they found out that he actually liked men and was in love with a Downworlder.But it was also a shock for his own boyfriend to discover one of Alec’s ways to blow off all the steam.Or the one shot of Alec smoking weed that nobody asked for.





	I shot an arrow in the sky and it stuck

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER TONGUE, SORRY FOR MISTAKES

When Magnus got back to the loft that day, he knew right away that something was wrong. Or at least, unusual. It was 20 p.m., the night already fallen, and his loft smelled a strong scent that he immediately recognized. Marijuana. Then, he noticed the balcony doors were open so he moved forward to it carefully, thinking maybe an intruder got in. But he got a whole other surprise:

“Alexander?” He said, while he found his boyfriend laid on the outdoor couch. The Nephilim was watching the sky just above him, a joint between his fingers. Noticing the warlock, a tired but cute smile appeared on his face.

“Hey babe.” He said quietly, taking a puff of his joint. Magnus frowned, noting Alec seemed quite used to this as he wasn’t coughing or struggling. Also, as much as he found it adorable, it was rare for Alec to give him pet names… Which could mean only one thing: Alec was completely stoned right now.

“Uhh darling, I’ll never thought I’d ask you this one day but… why are you getting high on my balcony?” 

“Oh I… I-I’m sorry? I should’ve asked for your permission before, it wasn’t really planned, I’m really sorry Magnus…” Alec was quickly apologizing with doe-eyes, straightening from his laying position. Magnus shook his head, smiling to reassure him.

“It’s okay darling, it’s not like I never tried these things myself, I’m hundreds of years old after all. Besides, I already told you: this is your home too, you don’t need to ask me.” The warlock stated, stroking the shadowhunter’s hair.

He then sat on the couch, raising Alec’s feet to rest them on his lap. 

“You still didn’t answer my question though. I didn’t know you were an adept of smoking.”

“Well, um, this is something I do quite discreetly since Izzy hates it and she’s capable of using her whip on me if she catches me again.” He said, exhaling smoke from his nose.  
“So this is not the first time? You do this regularly?”

“Um… Just when I need to unwind, actually.” 

“Ahh, here we go.” Magnus nodded, massaging the shadowhunter’s legs. “Rough day?” 

“Rather a rough week.” Alec signed, but Magnus noticed he was less tensed thanks to the weed. “Yesterday, Mom finally told Jace and Izzy about the Clave deruning her and… all hell broke loose. Jace literally imploded and went to I-don’t-know-how-many missions to calm him down and got injured in the process. Izzy cried in her room the whole morning, then she just disappeared all night with her mundane fling, the doctor. And no one dares to announce it to Max, so…”

“Alexander, I’m sorry.”

“I just… I try to support them as much as I can but… I’m just useless in all of this. My mom’s being exiled and there’s nothing I can do about it and-“

“Alexander, no, stop this. You’re not useless my love, far from that. You’re a loving and caring brother and son. I’m really sad about your mother too so let me promise you this: we are going to stop those bigoted Clave’s members from hurting her. I swear to you.”

Alec was speechless, not believing how kind his boyfriend could be. He smiled and thanked him silently with a peck on his lips. The silence stayed as he relighted his extinguished joint. Magnus raised an eyebrow then took the joint from his fingers to take a drag. He coughed because of how strong it actually was, much to Alec’s surprise who snorted.

“Looks like I’ve more experience in something than Magnus Bane!” 

“Oh shut it!” Magnus gently shushed him. “You must know I’m quite experienced in everything but I’m more used to cigarettes.”

To be honest, Magnus wasn’t really into drugs even if he did try before. ‘It didn’t fit with the image of a man of such a class’ would joke Catarina. It’s true that it wasn’t his thing, alcohol was more his. But strangely, Alec looking at Brooklyn’s scenery and immersed in his thoughts, while exhaling smoke, was somehow… hot. Really hot.   
The next minute, Alec proceeded to tale him how Aline Penhallow, his best friend from Idris, managed to make him smoke weed that she’d got from the Shadow Market when they were 15, and how Isabelle yelled at him so loudly once, when she caught him smoking on the Institute’s roof.

“Well as funny as it is, your sister’s right, you have to be careful with it.” Magnus warned him, stroking the shadowhunter’s hair. “Even if you’re half angel, your organism can grow affected if you smoke too often.”

“I promise I’ll be careful. But on one condition.” Alec stated.

“Which is?”

“When you feel bad or you have a bad day, don’t drink your pain. Just… talk to me, okay? I know you can handle yourself and your consummation, but I want you to be able to talk to me about anything. Deal?”

“Deal.” Magnus agreed with a big smile on, ‘cause he couldn’t believe how sweet and mindful his Alexander could be. Usually, his past lovers didn’t care how much he was drinking, not realizing he drank more when he had problems. But of course, Alec was different.

In good ways.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Hahaha I don't even remember how I got the idea of smoking!Alec, but yeah whatever, hope you enjoyed
> 
> Bye, lovelies!


End file.
